Talliah
Do not seek to lecture me on the pain of loss. Background Talliah's background is one truly steeped in tragedy, although there are few who know the story behind it. Born in a small and now non-existent village in Nazair, she grew up among her family and friends, going about their lives ordinarily, cultivating the land. The village folk kept close ties to the Old Gods of the world and lived and celebrated in lieu. Many throughout the village were attuned to the magic of the world, with Talliah herself being no exception. They would use their gifts to grant them bountiful harvests, fertile fields, for the good of each other, a true loving and caring community. Talliah was sixteen when a proposal was agreed between her family and a neighbour's, with a marriage arranged between herself and their son Emeik. The two had known each other since childhood and had grown up together, being already fond of one another. Thus the marriage was consummated, and much celebration was had on that day in the village. Emeik was a humble but already well-respected leather worker, crafting much of the villagers' clothing. It was not long until Talliah fell pregnant and subsequently gave birth to the couple's first child, Hanna. After Hanna soon followed Caine, and then Hunter. The family were happy and lived out there days among the village, aiding hands and working aside, giving thanks for the bounty they had been blessed with. Talliah was twenty three when the village was visited by priests of the Eternal Fire. Seeing the village's resources, they planned to steal them for themselves, and the faith in the Old Gods gave them the perfect excuse. The village was condemned a heretical ground, and several nights later, was set upon by the Order of the Flaming Rose. Even with their magic, the village inhabitants were helpless, not trained to combat and with many of them sleeping. Men, women and children alike were murdered in their beds. The soldiers came to Talliah's residence, and slaughtered Emeik and the three children, with Talliah having taken that night to visit a nearby place of power, communing with the Old Gods, a practice she carried out every month. Talliah returned at dawn to find her village burned to the ground, with all she had called friend and family dead, and the village's resources plundered. Screaming, she made to her home, to find Emeik lying in a pool of his own blood and her three children lifeless. Collapsing, she wept and wept, staying by their side for several days. During that time however, something in her broke. Madness had crept upon her, and the loving girl Talliah had once been was long gone, replaced by only rage and hatred. To sustain herself she drank the blood of her husband, consumed the flesh of her children and then alighted into the woods. For time after, she ruled over her domain in the centre of the forest, with the beasts that had once tried to feed on her now either obeying her command or draped over her body. Personality and Behavior Character's personality goes here. Provide at least a paragraph to describe your character, more however is appreciated. A well developed character is the key to a well developed RP. Character's behavior goes here. Consider manners, etiquette, social behavior, and so on; I.E: Does not swear, socially awkward, charismatic, shy in large groups, etc. Occupation Talliah serves as the Raven Company's mage, as well as The Raven's second in command. Religious Beliefs Talliah claims to be a Follower of the Old Gods, yet keeps the details of her exact beliefs largely to herself. Likes and Dislikes What does your character like and what do they hate? Do they have a favorite food? Activity? Strengths and Weaknesses What are your character's strengths and weaknesses? All characters must have at least one of both. Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? Bonds Family Allies The Raven - Mahir - Enemies Appearance The first thing that people will notice about Talliah is her unusual height, standing taller than even most men. Abilities This is used to describe your character's ability in several categories. * Strength '- Your character's physical strength. * '''Stamina '- Your character's physical endurance. * '''Speed - Your character's physical speed. * Agility - Your character's agility/athletic/stealth abilities. * Reflexes - Your character's physical reflexes. * Intelligence - Your character's intellectual abilities, intelligence/cunning/strategical etc. * Other - Any other notable abilities your character may have (magic, stealth, public speaking etc). Equipment Any specific equipment your character uses e.g clothing, weapons, armour, jewelery etc. *Pictures/GIFs may be included* Tales, Fables, Stories and Legends The Story So Far Side Stories * Swansong for a Raven Witcher Contracts Idle Tales